


Abracadabra

by MakkachinOnIce



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harem, F/M, Fem!Hinata, Fluffy, Genderbending, M/M, Multi, Reverse Harem (?), hinata x everyone
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2018-12-26 01:40:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12048654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakkachinOnIce/pseuds/MakkachinOnIce
Summary: Noya was annoyed after Hinata unintentionally insulted him for being short. So he made a silent wish, that is, to be taller than his kouhai. And it is a dream come true – well, not in the way everyone expected.





	1. Cause and Effect

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this fic was originally from my Aominecchi0831 account in FF.net and unfortunately I haven't been updating it (because work is killing me). I hope you spare me for the delay.
> 
> Haikyuu is created by Furudate-sensei. I hope you enjoy.

Nishinoya Yuu was currently being haunted by his conscience. He felt as if his soul was burning in hell although he was still alive. His heart felt ripped apart mercilessly by wolves and his brain ached like it was shrinking into nothing.

That was how great his crime against Hinata Shoyo had been.

So what happened?

It all began last Friday evening somewhere in Miyagi prefecture, when Karasuno Highschool Men's Volleyball Club finished their daily practice.

"Here, everyone. My treat."

"Waaah! Pork buns!"

"Thank you very much!"

"Tsukki, here's one for you!"

"Ah. Thanks."

"Oi, Hinata! Why are you eating ahead of everyone?!"

"Don't you first year boys know how to RESPECT YOUR SENIORS?!"

"Tanaka-san, you're too loud…"

"Uh…Suga…Daichi looks angry now…"

Nishinoya could only laugh while watching his team mates fool around outside the coach's Foothill Store. And why not? All of the senpais were there: Azumane Asahi, Sawamura Daichi, Sugawara Koushi, and Tanaka Ryuunosuke. Then there were the freshmen: Kageyama Tobio, Tsukishima Kei, Yamaguchi Tadashi, and the shorty Hinata Shoyo.

Shorty. Insult intended.

"Noya-senpai!" the petite, orange-haired spitfire of a kouhai approached the team's Guardian Deity, unintentionally implying the (not-so-huge) gap between their heights.

"The snack tastes good! Can I have yours?"

A vein pulsed in Nishinoya's forehead. Somehow the first-year shrimp has been blessed with a few centimeters' length of bone, so he was taller than him. The libero suddenly recalled the moment when Hinata had actually mistaken him for a kid at the training camp.

"No way in hell." Noya ate his pork bun as quickly as possible.

It was strange that height issues got into Noya's nerves that evening. Even weirder was the fact that he was irritated at the fact that Hinata, his kouhai, was taller than him, a senpai. Nishinoya was not the kind of guy who fussed about such trifle things. He had always ignored his size before. He was, after all, an exceptionally-skilled libero. Everyone acknowledges him once they see his moves – like the Rolling Thunder. As well as its newer version, the Rolling Thunder – Again.

Nishinoya naturally noticed his strange behavior himself. Hence he mulled about it as they all began to walk home.

"NOYA-SENPAI!" Hinata, who was an enthusiastic idiot, ran to his side, interrupting the shorter boy's thinking.

"What?" Nishinoya grunted uncharacteristically.

Hinata either did not notice the change in the other boy's tone, or he simply ignored it. "Our practices have gone well, nee? I think we're ready for the next match!"

**_Of course, I know that_** _,_  Nishinoya thought without responding.

"Those guys are gonna get surprised when someone as small as you beat their attacks!"

**_Of course, they'll be surprised when someone as –_** the curse word hit Nishinoya like an arrow.

"Oi, Hinata! How dare you – " the libero was about to scold Hinata, had the orange-haired freshman's attention was on him.

"Waaah!" Hinata was looking up the night sky instead. So did the other guys.

"Cool! Meteor shower!"

"At this early?" Tsukishima wondered, with a hint of interest in his brown eyes.

"Why not? It's quite dark already." Sawamura replied.

"Ah! We need to make a wish!" Hinata abruptly shut his eyes close and clasped his hands in prayer.

Nishinoya looked up at the sky, now decorated with beautiful shooting stars which light quickly came and went.

He wanted to make a wish as well.

He closed his eyes, and thrice he spoke in his mind that he wanted to be taller than his kouhai.

Guess what, his dream came true.

 

 

* * *

 

 

**The Effect:**

Noya's wish quickly took effect, indeed.

The next day, Kageyama Tobio went to Hinata's classroom to invite the latter to practice receiving during lunch time. To his surprise, the orange-haired shrimp was not around. He asked one student and found out that Hinata did not attend the classes that day.

It was the first time that Hinata did not come to Karasuno to attend classes, so Kageyama was quite worried.

**_Weird,_**  he thought, and wondered if the short boy was sick.

He was thinking about Hinata's probable reason for being absent that day when he accidentally ran into Nishinoya at the hallway.

"Kageyama!" Nishinoya greeted with a wide grin.

"Senpai." Kageyama replied with a slight bow.

The libero immediately noticed the look of concern on the freshman setter's face.

"What's wrong? You look preoccupied." Nishinoya asked worryingly.

"Nothing." Kageyama answered. "Hinata's absent today, that's all."

"Eh?" Even Nishinoya was perplexed upon hearing the news. "Did something happen to him?"

Kageyama simply answered with a shrug.

"Hmm." Nishinoya wondered for a moment if his moodiness last night had something to do with it.

"I wonder if the captain knows about this." Kageyama spoke thoughtfully.

"We can tell him about it later." Nishinoya smiled.

"At club time."

"Right." Kageyama nodded in agreement.

 

* * *

 

The club room of the men's volleyball team was in a two storey apartment-like stone gray building that was separate from the school building. The building was used mainly for the sports clubs of Karasuno High. Here the club members could hold some meetings, keep their own stuff and do whatever activity they must do.

That afternoon, just after the cleaning hours, Kageyama walked to the building and climbed upstairs to the second floor, where their club room was.

"K-kageyama!"

Kageyama looked up, startled. He heard a high-pitched voice spoke. He looked over his shoulder and noticed a fluff of bright orange hair jutting out of the corner of the sports club building.

A vein pulsed on Kageyama's temple.

"Hinata you idiot, why didn't you attend classes?!" he walked to the back of the building. He was supposed to beat the crap out of the short-legged shrimp, but he stopped when he saw Hinata looking upon him in a desperate manner.

It made Kageyama feel uneasy.

"O-oi," the raven-haired setter gave Hinata a look, "why are you looking at me like that?"

Hinata's big brown eyes were brimmed in tears. His mouth was quivering, as if on the brink of a major breakdown.

"K-kageyama…" he spoke in a shaky voice.

Kageyama raised an eyebrow, puzzled. "Your voice sounds higher…like…a girl…"

He asked Hinata a question out of mere curiosity. Plus, he wanted to throw a slight insult because Hinata did not attend school that morning.

"Are you undergoing late puberty?"

Hinata's brown eyes gradually became pools of tears. He snuffled and held them back, but the remark seemed to have a major impact on the smaller boy that he burst into tears all of a sudden.

"THAT'S BECAUSE I DID TURN INTO A GIRL!" Hinata wailed in desperation.

"My voice became higher because I became a girl!"

Kageyama could only gape at such revelation.

"…WHAT?"

He was totally dumbfounded.


	2. More Effects

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team's little ball of sunshine is slowly adjusting to a new body

When Nishinoya arrived at the gym, he was baffled to find his fellow club members huddled in one corner. Usually he would see them practicing ahead of him, every single one of them full of energy as if they did not have classes earlier that day.

"What's up?" Noya casually approached his team mates. They were standing together, forming a tight wall of humanity. Through the slight gap between the captain Sawamura and the vice captain Sugawara, the libero thought he saw a kid being cornered by the boys.

None of the other members had noticed Nishinoya's arrival. They were too engrossed in talking to the person they've just cornered. It was a serious, man-to-man talk, the one that usually ends up in trouble like in the movies.

"Hinata," Sawamura Daichi spoke in a worried tone, "this is a prank, right?"

 ** _Hinata?_**  Nishinoya arched an eyebrow. He was sensing trouble.

"Oi, oi, why are you cornering Hinata?" he yelled. "That's bullying!"

Suga looked back at him and gave a nervous smile. "Nishinoya, you're here! Uh…no. We are not bullying Hinata…"

The silver-haired setter's answer puzzled Noya even more. "So what's going on?" he asked.

The other club members finally broke the human wall they have formed around Hinata. Noya stared at his kouhai and immediately noticed something strange.

It was a strange thing which he found awesome, at first.

"Waaaaah!" Noya ran towards Hinata like a whirlwind. He grabbed the ginger-haired shrimp's shoulders, which felt slimmer and fragile.

"I'm taller than you now!"

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF HER, NOYA!" Daichi suddenly burst into volcanic anger, which startled the libero.

"Why are you pissed at me?" Noya whined defensively. He then smirked when he thought the captain made an error in grammar. "And it's 'him', not 'her'."

"You're wrong there, senpai." Tsukishima spoke with an amused smile that irritated Hinata.

"Hina-chan is now a girl…"

"Shut up!" Hinata blurted out, but Tsukki's smile widened even more at the sound of her feminine voice.

Hinata's voice had simply confirmed it all. Noya looked at him – no, her – and he could not avoid dropping his jaw in shock.

"WHAT?"

Kageyama sighed. "That's what I also said at first."

Nishinoya stared at Hinata from head to toe, repeatedly. She has a wild mane of orange hair and big brown eyes, just like yesterday. But she was a few inches smaller than him, and her figure has changed a little. It was not much obvious because of the loose black shirt she was wearing that day, but upon close inspection, you can say that she has the curves of a woman.

Hinata Shouyou, the super-hyper, ginger haired, short-legged, high jumping, super spiking, perfect decoy becomes a girl?

**_Just what the hell is going on?_ **

"Ano, I'm wondering…" Yamaguchi said hesitantly.

"How did Kageyama-kun confirm that Hinata became a girl?"

All of the guys stared at Kageyama, whose face suddenly became scarlet.

"Indeed." Daichi was curious as well. "How did you find out?"

Of all the people in the gym, it was Tsukishima who came up with an answer. "Unless Kageyama ordered Hinata to show him…"

"Don't tell me…" Tanaka grabbed the collar of Kageyama's shirt. "You pervert! How could you molest your own team mate?!"

"What?!" Kayegama choked, because of shock and of the strong hand gripping him. "No way I would do that!"

The raven-haired setter could just feel the burning stares that all of his senpais were giving him.

"Really?" Tanaka narrowed his eyes at Kageyama, then looked over his shoulder at Hinata. "Hinata. Did this guy make you take off your clothes?"

Kageyama looked over at Hinata pleadingly. And why not? He'd been charged for a crime he was not guilty of.

Hinata shook her head innocently. "No." she said, being an honest kid that she was.

Kageyama sighed in relief. He thought he was safe from persecution by his seniors.

Too bad Hinata was sometimes too honest for anyone's own good.

"He groped my chest, that's all." Hinata continued, not thinking that what she said would be the death of her own team mate.

Kageyama blanched in horror. Indeed, he had palmed Hinata's chest a while ago before they went to the gym, but it was simply because he did not believe in Hinata's words. He thought that the team's decoy was only kidding.

 ** _Who among us would believe that Hinata magically turned into a girl, anyway?_** He thought.

"Oi! I did not do that on purpose – " Kageyama did not have a chance to explain himself.

All of the senpais' auras drastically changed into that of deadly demons. Even the cowardly Asahi and the kind Sugawara finally showed their dark side to the unfortunate Kageyama. They loomed over the freshman setter as if they were about to send someone to hell.

"Tanaka. Our kouhai needs to be punished." Daichi spoke darkly. Obviously, the captain was the worst demon of them all.

"C-captain. Sawamura-san. Let me explain…" Kageyama's voice shook in fear of his life.

"Sure, Hinata was a guy. But how could you grope your own team mate?"

"I-I did not do it on purpose!"

Seconds later cries of agony could be heard at the gym while the seniors punish Kageyama.

 

* * *

 

 

It has only been a day since Hinata turned into a girl, and the men's volleyball team has already gone nuts. Much of the senpais became overprotective older brothers, Kageyama experienced the ultimate torture ever, and Tsukishima's snarky comments doubled in number.

 ** _All because of this freak transformation,_**  Hinata thought, and she heaved a sigh.

"Why me, of all people?" she (let's use she from now on, shall we?) whined.

Nishinoya heard her complain, and regret immediately crept into him like a haunting nightmare.

 ** _She became a girl because of me,_**  he thought with a frown.

**_If the others find out, I'm…_ **

Nishinoya's eyes drifted to Kageyama, who huddled in the bench area. He was uncharacteristically pale and was shuddering in terror, thanks to the punishment he received from his seniors.

**_I'm dead._ **

Nishinoya gulped, as if he could swallow his fear away. No one should find out that he had something to do with Hinata's magical gender switch.

"Nishinoya-senpai."

"It's NOT MY FAULT!" Nishinoya blurted out as he jumped like a surprised cat. He looked over his shoulder and saw Hinata looking at him with wide brown eyes and arched eyebrows.

**_Those eyes looked…different this time._ **

"Not your fault?" Hinata asked, puzzled. She tilted her head to one side in curiosity. "Are you all right, senpai?"

**_Noya, calm down, the ginger newbie has no idea…_ **

"I'm fine!" Nishinoya said with a strange grin.

At this, Hinata gave him one of her usual sunny smiles. This time, however, now that she was a girl, it has formed a different impact on Nishinoya. Such a sunny smile from someone like Hinata Shouyou was to Nishinoya an explosion of light but flustering emotions. For some reason he could feel his breath being taken away, and his heart beat sounded louder than ever.

Nevertheless, her smile made him feel so good inside.

 ** _I'm in big, BIG trouble here,_**  the libero of Karasuno thought as he hid his scarlet face from his kouhai.

Indeed, Nishinoya was in big trouble. He had no idea how big it was, honestly.

 

 

* * *

 

 

"We're in big trouble here," Daichi spoke promptly.

After the craziness in the gymnasium because of Hinata's gender switch had finally settled down, the team decided to hold a serious meeting. It was, by all means, a significant one. The moment everyone had realized what happened to their ginger-haired decoy, they knew they were in a crucial situation.

It was unfortunate that at that time, Coach Ukai the Younger was away with Takeda-sensei. They were making preparations for the upcoming practice matches against Nekoma High and what Tanaka has deliberately named "City Boy Alliance", a group of premier high school volleyball teams. The managers, Shimizu and Yachi, were not around as well.

"So Hinata has become a girl. Which simply means that she cannot play volleyball with us in his – uh…her state." The captain spoke in a grave tone.

Everyone who looked at the captain was shocked and speechless about his sudden announcement.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEH?" Hinata cried, aghast. She was definitely the most affected of them all. "What do you mean I can't play?"

"It's simple logic." Tsukishima said matter-of-factly with arms folded across his chest.

"You're a woman. This is men's volleyball team. You're not that stupid, are you?"

Hinata glared at the tall young man and pouted. "I understand what the captain is saying!" she spoke angrily.

"Calm down, you two." Suga was the one to mediate as usual. "We're working on a situation here."

Somehow the two freshman middle blockers quieted down because of their senpai's persuasion.

"If our goal is to stand in the court until the end, we need to play full force." Daichi continued speaking.

"That means we need everyone's skill. That includes your decoy abilities." His eyes drifted to Hinata, who then put up a serious face.

"When you freshmen played in the Interhigh, everyone has changed their opinion of Karasuno. Which resulted to us being back as one of the powerhouse teams in the prefecture. Hence we shall expect that all the other teams will take us very seriously in the Spring Tournament. However…"

Hinata could feel some chills running down her spine. The onslaught was about to arrive.

"Now that our decoy's in this condition, we are, shall we say… ** _impaired_**."

Suga nodded in agreement. "Without Hinata, we are lacking in offensive power."

The rest of the team quickly understood what they meant. Hinata being off the court meant that there will be no Hinata-Kageyama team up, to make freak quicks for the team. Moreover, without such decoy, Asahi and Tanaka have less chances of making their own scores.

"Damnit!" Tanaka screamed angrily. "Just how the hell did Hinata became a girl anyway?"

It was a question they would all want to know, especially Hinata.

"It's possible that you are a hermaphrodite in the first place." Tsukishima told Hinata.

"H-herma what?" Hinata raised an eyebrow, baffled.

The tall, blond guy looked down at her and smiled wickedly. "My bad. I shouldn't have said such complex stuff to you. Did I just fry your brain?"

"What – you jerk…." Hinata gritted her teeth in utter irritation. The tall middle blocker had already pissed her off more than twice in a row that afternoon.

"Tsukki, you're being so mean today…" Yamaguchi spoke, hoping to put an end to his friend's biting remarks.

Hinata nodded quickly in agreement with Yamaguchi, before giving Tsukishima an angry look. Mind you, Hinata was now a girl, so you could simply imagine how cute that angry face turned out instead.

Tsukishima, however, simply snorted at the sight of it. "Moe," he mumbled.

"What?" Hinata pursed her lips in confusion. She had no idea what the tall guy was talking about.

"That's enough!" Daichi had had enough of their bickering.

Both Hinata and Tsukishima were immediately silenced by the captain, although the shorter middle blocker kept on giving hostile looks at the taller one.

"So, our biggest problem…" Kageyama spoke – he had finally returned to life after that punishment, thank heavens.

"…Is how to bring Hinata back into a guy. But more than that…I think we should also see another problem, when we play those practice matches soon."

"Yeah! That City Boy Alliance!" Tanaka blurted out. The way he said  _"city boy"_  sounded so wrong and so hilarious, it had brightened up the ambiance in the gymnasium for a while.

"Speaking of which, the practice matches with Nekoma will be held a week from now." said Sawamura.

Hinata frowned. "Nekoma High…they're expecting us. All of us."

All of a sudden a feeling of frustration crept into the cheerful ginger-haired decoy. She has been looking forward for the practice matches with Nekoma High.  _"Cats versus Crows: The Battle at the Trash Heap"_ , as people call it. She was even making a huge effort now in passing the mock exams just to make sure she will make it to Tokyo and play once again with Nekoma's setter, Kozume Kenma. The last time they played, Karasuno had lost, but she had promised Kenma that she and her team mates will win next time.

**_I've been looking forward to playing them in Tokyo, but…_ **

"Hold it, there. Why do you look so sad Hinata?"

She felt a hand slam her skull as Nishinoya suddenly patted her head with a little too much energy.

"Nishinoya-senpai." Hinata was surprised in spite of herself.

Nishinoya gave his kouhai one big, inspiring grin. "Keep your chin up, Hinata! Boy or girl, you're coming to Tokyo with us!"

At this, the ginger haired decoy cheered up. "Osu!" she nodded with a bright smile.

Nishinoya chuckled, with the purpose of hiding his anxiety. He knew it was his fault that Hinata became a girl. Generally, it was not his fault at all, but since he had wished to a shooting star that Hinata become smaller than him, the libero thought that the gods wanted to mess with him by making his kouhai switch genders.

 ** _I doubt I can find a solution to this problem right away,_**  Nishinoya thought.

**_Right now, the best thing I can do is help Hinata out as much as possible…_ **

 

 

* * *

 

 

The next day was Sunday, and Hinata woke up late because there weren't classes that day.

"Shou-chan! Wake up! The breakfast will get cold soon." Her mother shouted from the kitchen.

 ** _Shou-chan? That's how they call me now?_**  A vein pulsed on Hinata's forehead. Apparently her own family had quickly got used to her being a girl.

**_If anything, I think they actually liked me the way I am right now…_ **

She got out of her bed and washed her face in the bathroom before going to the dining area. Her mother was in the kitchen and her father was not around, so the only person sitting by the table was her little sister, who greeted her with a beaming smile.

"Good morning, onee-chan!"

Hinata returned the greeting with an awkward smile. "G-good morning…"

Hinata sat down with her sister and began eating breakfast. She was halfway done eating the Japanese breakfast of fish, rice and miso soup when the bell ring.

"Shou-chan, there are people outside!" her mother called.

"I'll get it." Hinata shouted back. She then went outside to check.

Before the entrance to their house stood two cute girls, a tall, lovely girl with deep black hair and a beauty mark close to the side of her lower lip, and a smaller, petite blond girl carrying a sweet smile on her face.

Hinata blushed at the sight of the two girls. "Yachi-san! S-shimizu-san?"

Both Shimizu Kiyoko and Yachi Hitoka greeted her good morning.

"C-come in!"

 

 

* * *

 

 

When Yachi and Shimizu came inside the Hinata residence, they were greeted by Hinata's mother and sister.

"Are you friends with onee-chan?" Hinata's sister asked.

Yachi smiled awkwardly at this question. "Onee-chan?"

Hinata sighed. "Let's just talk in my room."

She brought the two managers into her room. Hinata's room was simple: a bed by the window, a desk by the left wall, and a wardrobe for her clothes. It was clean, and without decorations.

"What brings you here, Shimizu-san, Yachi-san?" Hinata did not bother to beat around the bush.

"Err…" Yachi glanced at Shimizu, as if pleading for help.

Shimizu handed out a huge paper bag to Hinata. "Here."

"Eh?" Hinata took the parcel and opened it. Inside were two sets of school uniform.

Two sets of female school uniform, to be precise.

"What's this?" Hinata already knew the answer, but she asked anyway.

"School uniforms." Shimizu said in an even tone.

"Um…those are my extra uniforms, actually." Yachi added. "We heard from the captain, and I thought you could use a bit of change in your wardrobe."

"Uh…well." Hinata was not certain whether she would cry or not. "Thanks a lot, but…I'm known as a guy at school, remember?"

"Takeda-sensei has covered that for you." Shimizu spoke as she pushed the eyeglasses she wore closer to her face.

"In Karasuno you'll become an exchange student."

"That's ridiculous! I may have turned into a girl, but everyone will still think I'm Hinata Shouyou."

"No. Hinata Shouyou is in another school starting Monday. He will only come back once you return to being a boy."

"But I don't wanna wear girl's clothes!" Hinata yelled desperately. She was very sure that all the guys in the volleyball team will be teasing her once they saw her in girl's clothes.

"It's inevitable, Hinata-chan. You're a girl and you need girl's clothes." Shimizu said pointedly.

Yachi nodded in agreement. "Besides, you've a smaller figure now, Hinata-chan. You need to wear something that will fit you perfectly."

The word 'smaller' pierced Hinata's heart like ice pick on jelly. She never thought that her height issues could get any worse.

"Speaking of clothes, does Hinata-chan already have female undies?" Yachi suddenly asked.

"Eh?" Hinata was taken aback by the question.

"You know…lingerie?" Yachi went on, raising an eyebrow in wonder.

Hinata's cheeks turned bright pink as she answered her question by abruptly shaking her head.

"None?" Yachi was appalled.

"None at all." Hinata replied.

She stared at the two managers, and was surprised at their reaction. Shimizu had the most serious look in her face, as if Hinata had said that she was going to die. Yachi, on the other hand, seemed panic-stricken, as if not owning lingerie was the worst phenomenon in the world.

"We NEED to buy you some!" The two managers shouted in unison.


	3. Out of This World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata begins his life as Hinata Shouko. So what awaits our precious ball of sunshine?

Hinata's week could not get any weirder.

When she came into Karasuno wearing her female school uniform – black skirt, buttoned-up blouse, and a cute pink bowtie – she thought that she would be the laughingstock of the entire school. Much to her surprise, however, everything was normal. No one asked what happened to the male Hinata nor inquired about her identity.

 ** _Shimizu-san and Yachi-san were right_** , she thought, and she felt relieved somehow.

For some unknown reason, Takeda-sensei managed to get her into Karasuno High without any trouble. By without any trouble, it meant that the teacher managed to talk his way to the principal about her enrollment and "Hinata Shouyou's absence". Takeda-sensei may not have the knowledge in volleyball, but he sure has a lot of other talents. He's quite the persistent and persuasive guy.

So Hinata got to peacefully prepare for the mock exams. It was unfortunate that the teacher did not get to make her an exception in the incoming tests, but you can't get everything in life, after all.

Now, all Hinata had to do was to make sure she will pass the mock exams, or else she won't come to Tokyo until she had finished the supplementary classes.

It was an easy job.

Not.

For the first time in her life, Hinata ventured into the silent jungle of Karasuno High school's library. It was a milestone, a special event worth recording, to anyone who knows her long enough.

Nevertheless, to study hard for an exam was not an easy job at all, for an airhead like her.

The moment she began reviewing, she was immediately faced by an adversary in the form of a tall bookshelf.

She craned her neck up high, at the thick textbook stuck in the topmost niche of the wooden ledge.

Hinata could not suppress gritting her teeth in annoyance. Her height was getting in her way once again.

She stood on her tiptoes and reached out her hand as high as possible. It was at this point that she felt bad about the few centimeters that she had lost when she turned into a girl. She wanted to jump and spike the book out of the shelf, but she would risk toppling the entire bookshelf and squashing anyone on the other side.

Making a huge effort in trying to get the book, Hinata could feel her joints straining when she felt a pair of hands securely held her hips and lifted her up until she got the textbook out of the shelf.

"Oh, thanks a lot – " Hinata looked over her shoulder and was shocked to see Tsukishima.

"What – Gyaaah!"

Hinata struggled to release herself from the tall blond guy that she almost fell. Luckily, Tsukishima got to save her, catching her a second before her butt landed on the floor.

"Ow…" Hinata winced.

"You idiot." Tsukishima muttered as he helped the ginger-haired girl stand up. "Look what you've done to yourself."

"It's your fault for surprising me." Hinata replied, irritated.

"Hey, I helped you get your book, didn't I?"

"You should've just gotten the book from its slot for me instead."

Tsukishima gave her a smug smile. "I don't want to hurt your pride."

He had perfectly shot another slur at her, this time about her height. Hinata pouted her lips in annoyance. The tall guy has been aiming more insults at her lately.

"Well, now that you're here…" she said, as she preferred to ignore his stinging remark this time. "Please help me out with my studies."

"I already said that I'll only tutor you during my business hours." Tsukishima said, exasperated to be asked again. He had been helping both Hinata and Kageyama in studying for the exams after class hours, and the oddball duo had been asking him to tutor them during lunch breaks as well.

"Come on, I need to pass the exams," Hinata pleaded. "Will you help me? Pleeeeaaaaaaaase?"

Tsukishima stared at her for a moment, with a face that revealed no expression or anything. Hinata had no idea what the tall blond guy was thinking. But if she had the power to read his mind, she would find out that Tsukki was actually pondering about her – how she cute looked in her female uniform, how her always bright smile now have a different, a more powerful effect on other people, how strange it seemed that the team mate that he loved to tease was now an adorable young lady.

Tsukishima was only thankful that she could not read his mind.

He shoved his black-rimmed eyeglasses closer to his face as he answered her, "Fine. Just this once."

"Seriously? You're gonna help me?" Hinata's face brightened up, and gave him a sunny smile. "Thanks!"

 ** _The sun is now smiling at the moon,_**  Tsukishima thought delightedly,  ** _how strange._**

"Moe." He murmured, with a hint of a smile playing on his lips.

 

* * *

 

Kageyama was tense, as usual. He walked outside to where the vending machines were, his face contorted in deep, serious thought. Everyone who came his way immediately moved aside; they did not want to mess with someone who looked so angry in a bright Monday.

Well, Kageyama Tobio has a lot of problems in his mind that his face looked like he was planning to start a war.

The top problem he has been pondering about was Hinata Shouyou.

Just thinking about what happened to him, uh, her was enough for him not to concentrate on which drink he should get at the vending machine. He simply pushed a random button, but fortunately he got banana milk, the one which he usually buys. Apparently his instinct did the work for him.

 ** _Hinata turned into a girl._**  The idea still had not sunk in Kageyama's mind just yet.

**_Now that she's a girl, how can Karasuno compete in the Spring High without her? If he magically became a girl, will she magically return to being a boy? If so, when will it happen?_ **

"Kageyama!" he suddenly heard Hinata's cheerful voice.

 ** _Speak of the devil,_**  Kageyama thought as he took a sip of the milk using a straw.

"Oi, Kageyama!"

"WHAT?" Pissed, Kageyama quickly turned around.

He totally squirted out his drink when he saw Hinata in her female school uniform.

"H-hinata?" he asked, totally surprised to see her in girl's clothes.

**_H-he looks cute…_ **

"We're supposed to go studying, remember?" Tsukishima loomed behind Hinata, much to Kageyama's chagrin.

"Nee, Kageyama! Glasses is going to teach me outside business hours!" Hinata said excitedly.

"Wanna join us?"

Kageyama arched his eyebrows at the tall, blond guy in surprise. He could not help but wonder how Hinata had easily persuaded Tsukishima to tutor her.

"What's the matter, King?" Tsukishima glared at the raven-haired setter.

Kageyama quickly returned the hostile look.

"Nothing." He glanced away from them.

"I'll pass. I'm busy right now. I'll just join the group study after class."

"Eh?" Hinata frowned. She was puzzled at his reaction. She expected Kageyama, despite his pride, would allow Tsukishima to teach him in order to pass the exams and come to Tokyo.

"Don't mind His Majesty. Let's go." Tsukishima shoved his eyeglasses to his face and walked away.

"Ah. Okay..." Hinata followed, skipping as she walked beside the tall blond guy back into the building.

They both left Kageyama, who crumpled the box of milk he had just finished drinking. He was frustrated with himself.

He was asking himself why he felt so irritated seeing Hinata and that eyeglasses jerk Tsukishima together.

 

* * *

 

 

At that time, Nishinoya was sitting at his desk in his classroom. He was unusually silent, and worse, he was unusually serious. All of his classmates were nervous around him because naturally, Nishinoya is a very cheerful guy.

Of course, they were nervous because they have no idea what was wrong with Noya.

Truth be told, there was nothing wrong with him. He was only thinking.

Thinking about Hinata.

 ** _Is there anything I can do?_**  Nishinoya thought. He furrowed his eyebrows in deep meditation. Since he thought it was his fault that Hinata became a girl, he believed that he should be the one to find a way to turn Hinata back into a boy.

He had faced the screen of the computer all night, searching for some scientific answers on the Internet. But since they were  ** _scientific_** , Nishinoya ended up having a headache the next day.

"DAMN IT!" he suddenly yelled at the top of his lungs, scaring everyone around him.

"Noya!" Tanaka Ryuunosuke suddenly came running to him, carrying a wide, toothy grin.

"What?" Nishinoya glared at him. He was definitely in a foul mood.

Tanaka grimaced at the Guardian Deity's strange reaction towards him. "What's with you?" the wide grin on his face returned afterwards.

"By the way, I've heard news from Yachi. Hinata's wearing a female school uniform today!"

Nishinoya's foul mood quickly vanished.

"What?!"

 

* * *

 

 

The supposedly peaceful lunch break at the first year classrooms were suddenly disturbed by a pair of second years.

"HINATAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Nishinoya and Tanaka shouted at the top of their lungs as they searched for their underclassman's homeroom.

 

 

* * *

 

 

In class 1-4, Hinata was taking up English lessons from Tsukishima when they heard the noise.

"What was that?" Hinata looked up from the textbook she has been reading.

"Just concentrate on studying." Tsukishima answered, not giving a damn about what was going on outside.

 

* * *

 

 

Yachi Hitoka was on her way to her homeroom when Nishinoya and Tanaka encountered her.

"Yacchan!" Nishinoya skidded into a halt before her, panting wildly after running all the way from his own classroom.

"Y-yes?" Yachi spoke nervously. She could feel all the other first year students stare at the three of them.

"Where's Hinata?" Tanaka asked in an eager tone.

"Hinata?" Yachi looked up, thinking. "I remember seeing her with Glasses-kun a while ago."

Tanaka grinned. "Hinata's with Tsukishima? Great. That glasses jerk must be enjoying himself now, teasing that shrimp."

Noya smiled at the other guy. "Tsukishima should not be the only one to enjoy!"

Yachi narrowed her eyes at the two upperclassmen. "You're going to make fun of Hinata for wearing a female school uniform, aren't you?"

 

* * *

 

 

Hinata and Tsukishima were halfway done with the English lesson when they heard a ruckus happening outside class 1-4.

"Seriously," Hinata could no longer focus on the lesson. "What's happening outside?"

They both glanced at the doorway and saw a glimpse of two boys being pulled away by a girl.

"Tanaka-san, Noya-san, stop!" Yachi tried with all her strength to keep the two second-years away from the homeroom, but to no avail.

"No way we're gonna miss this." Tanaka had his cell phone ready in his hand. "Hinata! Come out here!"

"Eh?" both Hinata and Tsukishima were frozen, dumbfounded.

"Tanaka-senpai and Noya-senpai?" Hinata's eyes were wide with shock.

"Hinata! Why are you in Tsukishima's classroom?" Nishinoya said out loud. "Are you wearing a female school uniform?"

Hinata's cheeks burned red from embarrassment. She was hoping that her seniors would be more civilized and hold the topic about her uniform until club time when there are only the team members around, but some guys are just not patient enough to wait for the perfect time to insult their friends.

**_They're here to laugh at me, huh…_ **

"Don't bully Hinata!" Yachi pleaded.

"Are they seriously this pathetic?" Tsukishima deadpanned. He massaged his temples to ease himself of the headache, that was, his two senpais.

"Hinata, just go out and shut them up."

Hinata glanced at the tall middle blocker with teary eyes and quivering lips. "I-I don't wanna go out there…"

Tsukishima maintained a straight face despite the deep urge to pull out his phone and take a picture of her. "If you won't come out, they will come in."

"B-but…"

Tsukishima sighed. "Just tell them that Sawamura-san will hear about this later on."

Hinata somehow thought that it was a clever suggestion, so she stood up from her seat and reluctantly approached the doorway.

 

 

* * *

 

 

"Oi, Hinata, have you finally decided to – " Nishinoya was about to start making playful remarks at Hinata, when the cutest thing in the world suddenly appeared at the doorway of class 1-4. A lovely girl who was more or less an inch shorter than him appeared the way the sun comes out of hiding from the back of the storm clouds.

" – come out?"

The libero gaped at the adorable creature before him. They did not expect this at all.

**_What the f-?_ **

"Hinata..?"

Hinata stood at the doorway, with her arms trying to cover herself from embarrassment and her cheeks rosy red as she shyly stuttered. "S-s-sawamura-san will h-h-hear ab-b-bout this…"

"Huh?" Tanaka was so stunned, he had already forgotten about taking pictures of his kouhai in female school uniform.

Hinata huffed, and when she managed to gather enough courage, she said, "I'll tell Sawamura-san that you're bullying me, your underclassman!"

The two senpais did not respond to her threat at all. They simply stood there, frozen, as if an angel had appeared in front of them.

Well, that's not far from what they were seeing.

 ** _Holy crap,_**  Nishinoya thought.  ** _Even Hinata's supposedly nervous look is very cute!_**

Tanaka on the other hand, instinctively backed off. This guy was totally unprepared to see such an unusual form of beauty. "O-oi…Noya…"

"We need to retreat, Ryu!" Nishinoya ran away at full speed.

"W-wait for me!" Tanaka swiftly went after him.

Both guys sped away like a pair of torpedoes going the wrong way, passing through the wide berth given by all the freshmen at the hallway who were scared to even accidentally bump into them. Hinata and Yachi watched the two upperclassmen leave the floor in the blink of an eye.

"I did not scare them away, did I?" Hinata asked.

Yachi answered her with a shrug, "I have no idea, honestly."

 

 

* * *

 

 

When Nishinoya and Tanaka arrived at the gymnasium, they were faced with an angry trio of seniors: Sawamura, Sugawara, and Azumane.

"W-what's going on?" Nishinoya looked at each of the three senpais. They all have the same angry look as when they have punished Kageyama last week.

"I've heard from Yachi." Sawamura said in a dark tone.

"You two have ventured into the first year classrooms in search of Hinata?"

Tanaka had the most awkward smile on his face. "W-we're not doing anything wrong, senpai!"

"Oh, really?" Sugawara's toothy grin had a hint of wickedness in it. "I heard you were planning to take pictures of Hinata while she's in her female school uniform."

The two second-years shuddered. They have never seen the third years look this angry before. Beads of sweat ran down Nishinoya's forehead as he resorted to seeking the support of the senpai Azumane Asahi, who was probably the mildest of them three.

"A-asahi! Calm them down!" Noya pleaded.

"Sorry," Asahi replied coldly, "but whoever harasses Hinata is going to get punished. That has been the rule ever since."

"What rule?" Noya and Tanaka asked in unison. Both of them were definitely puzzled. Just who on earth made a rule that protects Hinata?

 

 

* * *

 

 

"Who on earth made a rule about protecting Hinata?" Tsukishima asked. He and Yamaguchi were taking the volleyball gear out of the storage room while watching Nishinoya and Tanaka, who were in sheer agony because of the third years' punishment to them.

"I heard Shimizu-san and Yachi-san conversed something about women's rights to Coach Ukai and the third years last week." Yamaguchi said.

Tsukki scowled. "Women's rights? What for? Hinata's a guy, the entire team knows that."

Yamaguchi shrugged. "But they can't help it. Hinata has this… ** _strange charm_** …ever since the transformation. I guess they're only trying to keep the boys out of trouble."

"Strange charm?" Tsukishima arched his eyebrows in wonder.

Yamaguchi nodded. "Yes. Everyone gets affected by it, especially the guys," he gave his friend a suggestive smile afterwards.

"Even  ** _you_**  are affected by it, Tsukki."

"What?" Tsukishima's eyes were wide with surprise. For a moment he gave Yamaguchi an incredulous look. But the tall middle blocker gave a short laugh afterwards.

"Yamaguchi, I never thought you could make such a funny joke." he said.

Yamaguchi knew better than to press his friend any further. "I'm glad you find it hilarious."

But he was not joking at all.

 

 

* * *

 

 

"Kageyama! Let's race to the gym!"

It has always been a tradition of the oddball duo to have a race – be it first to get to the gym, or the first to take a bath, or the first to enter the volleyball court – they would always compete against each other.

That afternoon, however, both seemed to be in contrasting moods. Hinata was cheerful and lively as always, but Kageyama was unusually quiet.

"Kageyama?" Hinata glanced upon the tall, raven-haired guy. "Are you all right?"

Kageyama did not even look at her in the eyes as they walked together. "Yeah, I'm fine. How did the study go?"

"It went well!" Hinata grinned. "I almost lost hope in learning English, but I did not know Glasses could be so good at teaching."

Kageyama frowned at her. "Whenever he was teaching us during club time, you always complained about how much of a jerk he was."

Hinata shrugged. "I guess he's in a good mood during lunch time."

 ** _I don't think so,_**  Kageyama thought.

"The King and Queen are here." Tsukishima shouted when the oddball duo arrived at the gymnasium.

Hinata looked at the tall middle blocker in wonder. Kageyama, on the other hand, was blushing madly as he spoke angrily, "Shut up."

Hinata, not understanding Tsukishima's metaphor, asked the raven-haired setter. "What's he talking about?"

"Nothing." Kageyama was glad of the gingerhead's naïveté.

"Ooh, Hinata, you're practicing with us?" Suga spoke happily.

"Of course I'm practicing!" Hinata replied with a quick nod. She then noticed Nishinoya and Tanaka in one corner of the gym.

"What happened to Tanaka-senpai and Noya-senpai?"

"Don't mind them!" Sugawara said a bit too cheerfully.

"Let's begin our training!"

"Osu!"


	4. Asking for a Girl's Hand

"Here we are."

"Sawamura, are you sure?"

"The address says so. I think this is the place."

"Hell yeah! Let's go inside!"

"…Shouldn't we ring the bell first, Tanaka-senpai?"

"What for? It's Hinata's house!"

"That's exactly why we should ring the bell first!"

It was a chilly, Friday evening when the members of Karasuno High Men's Volleyball Club: Sawamura, Sugawara, Azumane, and the rest of the team, stepped in front of the Hinata residence. With their tense posture and the awkward look on their faces, they looked like a team of suitors who were about to woo a lady which, in this case, was the ex-man and teammate Hinata Shouyou.

So how on earth did this happen?

 

* * *

 

 

Just Wednesday of the same week, Hinata spoke to the captain about their upcoming Tokyo trip.

"I know it's too early for me to think of this as a problem, but…" Hinata said in a worried tone. "…I don't think I can come to Tokyo, senpai."

Sawamura was appalled by this announcement. Of all the members, Hinata was the one most excited about the journey. "What? Why?"

Hinata scratched her head, not knowing how to explain everything to the captain. "Uh…well…it's my parents…"

Each of the members of the team were handed a letter to be given to their parents, as a means of asking permission to go to Tokyo for the practice matches. Problem was, Hinata's parents were afraid of allowing their 'daughter' to go out on a trip 'together with so many boys'.

"So that's your problem…" Sawamura smiled awkwardly. He felt bad for the ginger-haired underclassman.

Hinata gave a nervous laugh, "My parents are kinda weird, that's for sure. If I've been a guy, they would totally let me go to Tokyo with the rest of the team…" She then frowned and spoke in a sulky tone. "I hope I can convince them to allow me."

"Hmm…" Sawamura looked up and stroked his chin as he thought of a plan.

 

* * *

 

 

"So that's why we're here?" Kageyama asked, in a slightly annoyed tone.  ** _How come Hinata hadn't told me about this?_**

Sawamura took a step forward and rang the bell once. He waited silently afterwards.

"I wonder if Hinata's already home?" Nishinoya asked in a concerned tone. Hinata had left the gym earlier so that she could prepare for her teammates' visit. The libero wondered if the orange-haired decoy managed to come home safely.

"I don't get it," said Tsukishima, "you're only going to convince Hinata's parents to allow…" he was getting frustrated as to what to call the ginger-haired shrimp. "… ** _him_** …to go to Tokyo. Why do we all have to be here?"

Sugawara glanced at the tall blonde and gave him a smile.

"We have to prove Hinata's parents that we are all good boys." He said vaguely.

They waited for at least a minute outside the house, until the door opened and Hinata Shouyou appeared. She was wearing a long-sleeved white sweater, a pair of shorts, knee-high socks and fluffy blue slippers. She looked just like a younger sister waiting for her onii-chan to come home.

"Come in!" Hinata said cheerfully. Her suitors, I mean, team mates, came into her house.

 

 

* * *

 

 

The Hinata residence was a simple, Japanese-style house, just like most of the other houses in the prefecture. Inside it was surprisingly spacious and very cozy. The boys came in and removed their shoes, leaving them neatly aligned at the entryway before following Hinata through a short corridor.

"Come into the living room for a while," Hinata said, "we're halfway done preparing dinner."

"Y-you can cook?" Kageyama asked, interested.

Hinata abruptly shook her head as she quickly spoke, "No, I'm only helping with the preparations! My mother does the cooking…"

"Hinata? Is that you and your teammates?" her mother's voice was heard all the way from the kitchen.

"Sorry for inconvenience!" The volleyball team members apologized politely.

The first person to meet the volleyball team was Hinata Shouyou's six-year-old little sister, Hinata Natsu. If Shouyou was a shrimp, Natsu was a munchkin. Natsu sat at the low table in the living room, playing with a stuffed toy. She looked upon the boys with big, brown eyes.

"Have a seat," Hinata said as she waved them over to the sofa, "I'll go help my mother in the kitchen for a while."

She walked into the kitchen afterwards, leaving the rest of the volleyball team with her little sister.

The boys stayed in the living room, feeling slightly awkward, especially when Natsu stopped playing with her toy and took a long glance at them.

The little girl eyed the guys one by one. Her big brown eyes, which frighteningly resembled Hinata's finally stopped to take a long look at Nishinoya.

"Are you…onee-chan's boyfriend?" she asked the libero all of a sudden.

"Eh?" Nishinoya fell silent for a moment, taken aback by the question.

 ** _This girl's asking if I'm Shouyou's boyfriend?_**  Noya's face went red.

"N-no, I'm not!" the libero shook his head frantically in denial.

"Oh." Natsu then turned to face Kageyama. "Are you onee-chan's boyfriend?"

It was the raven-haired setter's turn to blush.

"N-no way in hell!" he said defensively.

"How about you, onii-chan?" Natsu's eyes drifted to Tsukishima.

It took a while before the tall middle blocker gave his blunt answer.

"Not gonna happen." He said in an even tone.

The mini-ginger then stared at Yamaguchi, Sugawara, Sawamura and Asahi, who all shook their heads to say no.

"Honestly, I'd be mistaken for a dirty old man if I hit on someone like your sibling," Asahi said.

Natsu nodded in agreement, which made Karasuno's ace give a melancholy smile ( ** _She agrees with me? So I do look like a D.O.M.?_**  Asahi thought in horror) in return. She lastly stared at Tanaka.

He looked at her anxiously; he was expecting to be asked as well.

Strangely enough, the little girl left the living room all of a sudden, without even a glance at the monk-haired second year.

"Eh?" Tanaka was totally dumbstruck because he got ignored.

"She did not ask Tanaka-senpai…" Yamaguchi observed.

Tsukishima smiled smugly. "Apparently, she believes that Hinata wouldn't even think of having Tanaka-senpai as a boyfriend."

Boy, Glasses's remark hit home. Straight in Tanaka's heart, like a huge, poisoned arrow. Tsukishima just poured acidic venom on his senpai's gaping heart wound and placed hooks on its edges to keep it from closing.

Tanaka fell silent, frozen in shock and humiliation. Of course, the other members sought to ease him of his sadness.

"Tanaka, don't take it too hard!" Sawamura patted the second-year wing spiker on the back to comfort him.

"The captain's right, Ryu!" Nishinoya consoled his friend. "Don't let a little girl's judgment about who's the perfect guy for her sister get into you!"

"O-okay…" Tanaka still looked upset.

When Hinata returned to the living room, she was carrying a plate of biscuits and glasses filled with iced tea on a tray. She placed them one by one on the low table.

"Mother cooked a lot tonight," Hinata said, "but for the meantime have some iced tea and biscuits." She noticed the hysterical face of Tanaka.

"What's wrong, senpai?"

"He's fine! Don't worry about him, Hinata." Sugawara said with a fake smile.

"Are you sure? Tanaka-senpai looks sick…"

"He's all right," Sawamura spoke.

"Is that so?" Hinata frowned at the captain. "I'm really sorry for troubling all of you, by the way."

Silence covered the entire living room like a heavy blanket. They guys looked at Hinata, who felt bad for having to ask them come to her house just to convince her parents about the trip to Tokyo.

Nishinoya was the first to break the silence, "What are you talking about? I already said you're coming to Tokyo with us no matter what, right?"

The gingerhead stared at the libero with surprised brown eyes.

"Well…if anything…we'd have a pretty good dinner, at least."

Hinata was much surprised when Tsukishima spoke. Did Glasses just make an effort to comfort her?

Kageyama was not to be outshined, of course. "But you have to train harder in return," he said, before looking away.

Hinata's face finally brightened up when Sawamura added, "See? We're fine with this. We want to train in Tokyo together with you."

Hinata nodded, "Osu!"

"Shou-chan! Dinner's served." said Hinata's mother.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Karasuno Volleyball Team, along with the rest of the Hinata family, sat around the long table at the modest-looking dining area. Anyone who would look at the food served on the table of the Hinata family would think that there was a feast going on. It was a balanced meal of grilled mackerel, Nikujaga (meat and potato stew), Sunomono (cucumber salad), miso soup and brown rice.

"Woah…" the boys' mouths almost watered at the sight.

Hinata's mother smiled. "What are you boys waiting for?"

"THANKS FOR THE MEAL!" the volleyball team said in unison, thanking their gracious hosts before chomping down.

"The food's great!" Nishinoya said enthusiastically after tasting the mackerel.

"Really?" Hinata smiled, looking more excited than she usually did. "I'm glad you like it, Noya-san!"

"Onee-chan cooked the fish," said Natsu happily, "and most of the other dishes."

All of the guys stared at Hinata, whose cheeks glowed bright rosy color.

"I…I didn't do much, really." She said shyly.

"Oh, stop denying your talent in cooking." Suga said with a grin.

"How about this," Sawamura spoke suggestively, "Hinata, if we lose one of the practice matches, you'll be cooking dinner for everyone."

"T-that's not fair, captain!" Hinata pouted her lips as she complained.

Sawamura chuckled softly as he spoke, "I'm just kidding, Hinata!"

The rest of the team laughed with the captain, and soon even Hinata's mother and sister were laughing with them.

All that time, Hinata's parents watched their son, erm, daughter, as she shared lively conversations with the loud young men of the volleyball team she was in. Yes, Hinata Shouyou's parents still remember that Shouyou's a guy magically transformed into a girl, but point is, all daughters are meant to be protected from the deadliest species of predators in the world - the boys.

 ** _So far, so good,_**  thought Hinata's father as he eyed the boys one by one.

**_The captain looks like a decent man, the adult-looking one has the personality of a saint, and the silver-haired lad seems trustworthy as well…but the younger ones are…_ **

His eyes drifted to the first and second year boys.

 ** _Hmm…the short one and the bald one are quite the rowdy pair… the megane blonde with his minion, on the other hand, are kind of bullies...Sho-chan must be wary around them…that black-haired kid, meanwhile…_** he frowned at Kageyama. The raven-haired setter had not spoken much since they came into the Hinata family's house.

… ** _Is he always that tense?_**

"Kageyama?" Hinata glanced at her oddball duo partner. The freshman setter had been eating quietly all that time, not even throwing an angry retort or an insult to anyone, not even to Hinata or Tsukishima.

"Huh?" Kageyama seemed dazed, as if he had just woken up from a dream.

Hinata frowned, worried.

"Is there a problem with the food?" she asked.

Staring at her big brown eyes, Kageyama went still for a moment. He had been silent all that time because frustration has been eating him alive, ever since Hinata became a girl.

Yep, it's not easy to behave like a normal, healthy boy if you can't stop wondering why you don't like seeing your gender-bended friend together with a bully of a teammate.

"I'm fine!" Kageyama shouted in reply. To Hinata's parents, it sounded very rude, but to Hinata Shouyou, it was a sign that the raven-haired setter was still alive and in his right mind.

"Good! I thought you're sick, just like Tanaka-san a while ago." Hinata said with a grin.

"Why would you even think that?"

"Well…you had this stupid look on your face…" Hinata tried to imitate a silent, serious-looking Kageyama, and Kageyama found it very annoying. The rest of the team, on the other hand, found it very hilarious, and they were all laughing hard. Well, Tsukishima was stifling his laugh, but then again he was the type who prefers keeping his emotions to himself.

"Stop that." Kageyama growled, but the angry look on his face was clearly saying that it was only half-hearted.

 

 

* * *

 

 

The Karasuno Volleyball Team went back to the living room after dinner, this time together with Hinata's father. Natsu was in Shouyou's room, as she had to go to sleep early because she had school the next morning.

Hinata's father, a not-so-tall man in his forties, sat on a cozy chair before the boys and looked at them the way an emperor would stare at a group of criminals under trial. For a man his built, his presence was strong, as if he was a seven-foot-tall berserker. His sharp eyes stared at them as if he could see their souls clearly.

Hinata, feeling the tension that her father was giving to her teammates, spoke up. "P-papa…they're here to seek permission –"

"About the Tokyo trip?" her father arched his eyebrows inquiringly. The sharp edge in his deep voice made Hinata blanch in fright.

"Y-yes…"

"Hinata-san," Sawamura was the first to speak up, being the captain and all, "we are hoping that you allow Hinata Shouyou to come with us to Tokyo."

 ** _He went straight to the point,_**  Hinata's father thought, amused at the captain's audacity.

"I'm not sure about that," The older man was not to give up, nevertheless, "I don't think Shou-chan should join you."

Everyone in the team, including Hinata, was horrified at this statement.

"B-but Papa!" Hinata said, aghast.

"Shou-chan, if Natsu-chan is the one in this situation, I doubt you'll allow her to go on a trip with a bunch of boys." Her father said, crossing his arms in a firm manner.

"But I'm a guy, and my teammates know it!"

"Not with that body, you're not one of the boys." Hinata's father sounded grim and worried this time.

"Sure, your teammates know who you really are. But what about those guys from the other schools that you will face? I don't think you'll be safe in Tokyo, Shou-chan."

Hinata's lips quivered as she fought the tears forming in the corners of her eyes. She stared at her father stubbornly as she clenched her fists to keep herself from crying.

"I want to go to Tokyo and play volleyball!" she blurted out.

Nevertheless, her father was just as stubborn as her. He gave her a defiant look, and his eyes stared at her, telling her that his decision was final. "This is for your own safety, Shou-chan…"

"Ah," Sugawara smiled, "I see what Hinata-san is worried about now."

Father and daughter glanced at the silver-haired setter, puzzled.

"But do not worry, Hinata-san," Suga said confidently, "We've been keeping the boys of the team, as well as those of the other clubs, from getting any close to your daughter. Rest assured, sir, Hinata will be well-guarded when we go to Tokyo."

Hinata's face creased as she had no idea how to react to what her senpai had said. "Well-guarded…"

"I feel better now that you have said that!" Hinata's father exclaimed. His aura suddenly became lighter, and warm as the sunlight. It was exactly the same as that of his daughter Shouyou.

"That's what every father worries about, you know? Seeing his daughter leave, worrying that when she comes back, she's already with a boy who would ask for her hand in marriage…" a thought suddenly came into his mind.

"I hope none of you will do that to me."

It took a moment for the boys to understand what Hinata's father said, and when they did, all of their faces went scarlet. Even the seniors blushed at the idea that they will ask for Hinata's hand someday.

"N-no sir!" they said in unison.

"Papa, stop kidding around," Hinata said with a hopeful smile, "So you're allowing me to go to Tokyo, right? Right?"

Hinata-san heaved a sigh, "Yes, I'm allowing you to go. But…" he raised a finger as he said one condition.

"Promise me you won't go out on a date with any guy when you get to Tokyo, Shou-chan."

"Papa!" Hinata shouted. Her entire face was red in embarrassment. "Like hell I'm going to – "

"Promise me, or I won't allow you." Hinata-san had a stubborn pout on his face.

His daughter finally sighed in defeat.

"Fine," she said, "it's not like someone's gonna ask me out, anyway."

Boy, if only she knew.


	5. From Karasuno, With Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata is determined to join the team practice in Tokyo by hook or by crook
> 
> Then again, it's time to face the exams

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Of course, this strays from how a normal volleyball practice should go. But screw it, this story is not normal anyway
> 
> Douzo~

The day of the ordeal has arrived.

The pressure that Hinata Shouyou felt was greater that morning than when she first played in an official match. That was due to the fact that her body does most of the work in a volleyball match.

But the mock exams? Hell no.

While her jumping ability and superb reflexes are high, Hinata was, unfortunately, not blessed with brains that can work on something else other than volleyball.

And when the mock exams became a threat to her chance of playing the practice matches in Tokyo (not that she had high hopes for playing, not in her current gender anyway), she really exerted more than a hundred percent of effort just to get a decent grade. She asked help from Yachi, who lent her neat looking notes to review on. She also begged (yes, Hinata admits it) for Tsukishima to tutor her, and Glasses-kun (much to the surprise of the rest of the team) taught her.

So, Karasuno High Men's Volleyball Team was quite assured that she, along with Kageyama, Nishinoya and Tanaka are going to pass the mock exams.

That morning of the exams, though, Hinata felt otherwise.

She went to school riding her bike just like what she routinely does every day, only that today she almost fell off her bike thrice for overthinking about the upcoming tests.

It was a good thing that Nishinoya accidentally met his kouhai along the way. He had seen Hinata riding her bike thoughtlessly, almost tumbling in the middle of the road because she did not notice a pothole gaping ahead, like a mouth of a predator waiting an unsuspecting prey.

Nishinoya immediately noticed the sullen look in his ginger-haired underclassman. Understanding that what she was feeling was only apprehension for the mock test, the libero decided to try helping her cheer up.

"Shouyou!" Nishinoya ran to Hinata, who gripped the brakes of her bike and came into a halt upon hearing the sound of his voice.

"Noya-san!" the gingerhead was surprised to see her senpai early in the morning.

Nishinoya gave his very bright and inspiring grin to her as he greeted, "Good morning!"

"G-good morning." Hinata raised an eyebrow in wonder.

"Noya-san, did something happen? You're so energetic today. You're not excited about the mock test, are you?"

"What? No!" Nishinoya laughed. "I'm way more excited to go to Tokyo. How about you?"

"Of course I'm excited too!" Hinata blurted out, but a thought suddenly occurred to her which made her frown.

Noya easily noticed the change in her expression. And why not? He had been taking in every single detail of her face ever since the day she became a girl.

"What's wrong, Shouyou?" he asked, although he already knew the answer.

Hinata got off her bike, ushering it as she began to walk with the Guardian Deity to school. Her steps were slow, and her eyes were downcast as she pondered for the right words to say.

"If I pass the mock exam, I will go to Tokyo," she spoke softly, "and we will play against Nekoma again. But I'm a girl now. I doubt that I can enter the court with you guys…"

Just the thought of coming to Tokyo only to end up watching the  _Battle at the Trash Heap_  at the bench area – all because she became a girl – stung Hinata. Nishinoya, however, felt worse: he felt that the sadness she was experiencing was his entire fault.

Unconsciously, he held one of her hands, which was still holding the handle of her bike. Her skin felt soft and warm in his gentle but firm clasp.

"Eh?" Hinata glanced at her senpai in wonder.

"Noya-san, why are you holding my hand?"

"What – oh!" Nishinoya jumped back, surprised at his own action. His face quickly changed color, turning into deep red.

"S-sorry!" he blurted out, definitely embarrassed. "I-I did not mean to do anything wrong, Hinata!"

"What?" Hinata giggled. The tinkling sound of her laughter, along with her sunny smile, made the Guardian Deity blush even harder, although his face could not get any redder already.

"W-why are you laughing, Hinata?" Nishinoya was flustered at her reaction.

"Nothing," Hinata answered, "I just find it strange that the cool Noya-san would suddenly become a softie."

"Softie?" Nishinoya pouted, slightly offended for some reason.

"What do you mean, I've become a softie?"

"Maybe we should buy ice cream after the exams!"

"That's a great idea…hey, why are you changing the topic?"

 

* * *

 

The mock exams had been the trial of the year for many a club member. Those who are members of sports clubs were the ones who suffered the most: a day of supplementary lessons meant losing a day to practice. And in every sport, one day of practice missed can make or break your athletic career.

The volleyball team was no exception, and so they did every single preparation just to make sure the mock exams won't get in their way to training in Tokyo. After a harsh tutorial, they were hoping that their four…how shall I put it…most gullible…members – Hinata, Kageyama, Nishinoya, and Tanaka – shall pass the test.

Tsk. Too bad.

"What? Hinata failed English…? What about all the confidence she had…?!"

"Apparently, he didn't notice that his answers were one space off until the test was practically over."

"You're kidding! There's no way the English teacher Ono-sensei would overlook something like that!"

"It was a huge shock to Yachi-san, too."

When the members of the volleyball team had gathered in the club room, they have found out the horrendous result of the mock exam. Much to their über-shock, Hinata had failed English, of all subjects. She only got 21 points, although technically she could have gotten something higher, if not perfect score. Just because of a single space missed.

"For Kageyama, it's Contemporary Lit, huh…" Sawamura spoke sympathetically as he stared at Kageyama's test paper.

"There seemed to be a lot of random reading comprehension questions this time," Ennoshita Chikara said, "and he focused on the same memorization method as Nishinoya, so…"

"Woah, he got full points on Kanji! Amazing…" Asahi somehow gushed. Nevertheless, the raven-haired setter only got 38 points.

Hence, their efforts were…slightly futile.

"Don't feel too bad about it." Sugawara spoke consolingly to his kouhais.

"There'll be other trips, you know…"

"… ** _We'll get to Tokyo one way or another_**."

Suga jolted upon hearing the menacing tone of the two overdetermined underclassmen.

"You gonna run?" Kageyama spoke in a harsh tone.

"Bike, of course." Hinata growled under her breath.

 ** _They're still planning to go?_**  Sugawara thought. He was not sure whether he should be amazed at their eagerness or be scared instead.

Tanaka, on the other hand, had an idea in his mind. It was not what you'd call a good one, but it was definitely effective. Being the 'kind' senpai that he always was, he decided to give it a try. He stood before the oddball duo and finally spoke up.

"Oi. Listen up." He said with arms crossed.

The oddball duo looked upon the bald headed wing spiker.

"You guys each failed only one subject, right?" Tanaka said. "In that case, supplementary class should only last through the morning. And then…"

There was a strange smile that played on Tanaka's lips. It was a combination of a sadistic and nervous smile. What that kind of smile meant, no one has any idea, but apparently the second-year spiker had some sort of plan.

"I'll call in your savior."

 

* * *

 

"Ooooh!"

"That's…could that be…Tokyo Skytree?!" Tanaka blurted out in amazement

The most awaited day by the members of Karasuno Volleyball Club has finally arrived. It was the day when they were going to have a joint practice match against Nekoma High and the rest of the Fukurodani Academy Group, better known as the City Boy Alliance.

"No, that's just a normal steel tower," said the vice captain of Nekoma High, Kai Nobuyuki.

Hearing this, the captain of Nekoma High volleyball team, Tetsurou Kuroo, could not suppress a loud laugh.

"Buahahahahaha!" the bed-haired senior guffawed so hard that his stomach hurt.

It was Nekoma High that welcomed Karasuno when the team arrived in Tokyo. It was early in the morning, and while the second-years were already overexcited, Tsukishima and Yamaguchi were still sleepy after the long travel by bus.

"Hey, by the way," Kuroo spoke to Sawamura, who seemed uneasy around him.

"Aren't you missing some people?"

"Well, the thing is…" Sawamura explained the situation of the oddball duo, the fact that Kageyama and Hinata could not come with them that morning.

"Huh." Kuroo spoke as he walked with Sawamura. "So that superhuman combo is taking supplementary lessons right about now?"

"Yeah," Sawamura answered nervously. He still had not told the other captain about Hinata's condition.

"But, well…"

Their conversation was suddenly interrupted by an annoyingly loud cry of disbelief that could only come from Nekoma's Mohawk-haired wing spiker, Yamamoto Taketora.

"HOOOOH!" Yamamoto was on his knees, awe-inspired by what he was seeing.

"T-th-the girls have multiplied! Now there's a pretty one and a cute one!"

Shimizu, being the senior, kept Yachi behind her, like a mother protecting her young from a nearby predator.

Tanaka smirked at Yamamoto. "Take a good look, Tora…"

The bald haired second year stood in front of Karasuno's two managers, arms raised and his face carrying a placid look, which was almost monk-like.

"This is the sanctity of Karasuno."

"Kuh! So bright!" Yamamoto had to close his eyes in awe.

"Let's go." Shimizu was already pulling Yachi away from the two idiots.

"Well, head over to the gymnasium as soon as you're all set." Kuroo smirked at the members of Karasuno.

"The rest are already gathering there."

"Got it." Sawamura answered in a serious tone.

 

* * *

 

At that time, somewhere in Miyagi prefecture, Hinata and Kageyama were determined to get over with their supplementary lessons.

"Oho, what's this!" the female teacher was amazed at their willingness to study.

"You two are unusually earnest!"

The eagerness to finish the lessons came from Hinata and Kageyama's strong belief that they will still make it to Tokyo on time.

All because Tanaka-senpai has given them a ray of hope. Some sort of 'savior'.

Thus, the moment they were done with their lessons, the oddball duo sped out of the classroom and rushed downstairs to Karasuno High's front entrance, where a Honda mini truck awaited them.

"Hey there."

Standing before them was a blond-haired punk chick wearing a dark tank top, tight-fitting jeans, and a pair of heeled leather boots.

"Hop in." she said, pointing a thumb at the truck.

Hinata could not believe her eyes. "A-are you Tanaka-san's sister?"

"Just call me Saeko-neesan." The punk chick said with a flirty wink.

"I'll deliver ya to Tokyo faster than you can blink."

 

* * *

 

 

Sawamura looked more distraught as the team entered the huge gym. Part of his distress was due to the three other teams (aside from Nekoma) that they were about to train with: Shinzen Private Highschool, Ubugawa, and the team that had been Tokyo's champion, Fukurodani Academy.

But the bigger problem for Karasuno's captain was how to tell Nekoma that Hinata Shouyou would not be around today.

"Huh…?" Kozume Kenma was baffled when he did not see Hinata around.

"Where's Shouyou?"

"They said he's got supplementary lessons." Yamamoto answered.

"Oh." Kenma looked somehow disappointed, not that it was obvious on his face.

Sawamura stood outside the court with Kuroo as the bed-haired captain explained everything to him.

"Once everyone's warmed up, we'll focus on rotating around so every team plays each other." Kuroo said.

"Got it." Sawamura replied, although he was only half-listening.

"Each set, the team who lost does one lap of flying falls around the court as penalty."

"Yeah…"

Kuroo glanced at Sawamura, raising an eyebrow in wonder.

"Are you sure you're gonna play? You look like you're mind's fleeting somewhere faraway." He said.

"Sorry," Sawamura apologized, "I…remembered something all of a sudden."

"Oh? What is it?"

"Hinata…he…" Sawamura scratched his head.

"He's not coming."

 

* * *

 

The mini truck seemed as if it was a space ship taking nasty warp drive as Saeko Tanaka drove the oddball duo to Tokyo. Not that Hinata and Kageyama minded the overspeeding and reckless driving. In fact, Kageyama was sleeping peacefully at the back while Hinata was contemplating while she sat beside Saeko-neesan.

"You must be Shouyou." Saeko spoke all of a sudden, breaking the silence. Hinata glanced at her, and the punk blonde suddenly pinched the gingerhead's cheek.

"They are right. You're such a cute girl." Saeko said with a grin.

"No wonder Ryu's frustrated."

Hinata arched her eyebrows in wonder. "Tanaka-senpai?"

Saeko chuckled in amusement. "Tell me. Have any of the guys in your team made a pass on you?"

"Made a pass?" Hinata had no experience in teenage love life just yet, so she had no idea what the other girl was talking about.

"Oh, you know…has there been a guy who asked you out?"

Hinata smiled awkwardly.  ** _Not this issue again,_**  she thought.

"No one has ever asked you out?" Saeko gave her an incredulous look. "Seriously? Are the guys in Karasuno volleyball team blind?"

Hinata laughed to hide her discomfort. "No, they just know that I am a guy."

"So you're one of the boys?"Saeko raised an eyebrow at her. "Shouldn't that make you more appealing?"

Hinata clearly had no idea what Tanaka-senpai's elder sister was trying to say. All she knew was that Saeko totally misunderstood what she had said.

**_Oh, well. She won't believe me anyway._ **

"What do you mean?" Hinata simply asked, trying to go with the flow of the discussion.

"Some guys prefer boyish type nowadays." Saeko said vaguely.

"Alrighty. Almost there. I'm gonna floor it!"

And Hinata was slammed against the back of her seat, as the mini truck lurched forward like a rocket.

 

* * *

 

The day was about to end, and Karasuno kept on losing. They did the flying falls for the nth time, and they were all getting exhausted.

They just lost to Fukurodani Academy, and they were doing another lap of flying falls again.

"One lap of flying falls!"

"How many losses does that make for them?"

"It's not that they're all that weak, but they're average…"

"Which one's the incredible first year that gave Nekoma a tough fight?"

Nishinoya could just hear the murmurs of the other players, from the other schools while he does flying falls with the other guys. He found them annoying, those lesser dudes who feel like their school's better.

**_Indeed, we are still weak, but that's just for now…_ **

One of the annoying guys spoke.

"Maybe the Nekoma guys just overestimate t – "

There was a loud creaking sound as the doors of the gymnasium slowly opened. All the guys looked to the doorway, and saw a blond-haired rocker chick, who was grinning widely.

"Ooh, they're still at it." Saeko said with a smirk.

"Looks like we made it on time. Nicely done."

The sudden distraction gave Karasuno a temporary break from doing flying falls.

"Neesan!" Nishinoya shouted happily.

"Huh?" Asahi wondered. "Nishinoya's sister?"

"Nope. Ryu's!"

"They definitely look alike…" Suga observed.

Tanaka smiled, happy that his idea went well. "Good to see you're in one piece."

Saeko grinned at the oddball duo, who were standing behind her. All eyes widened – either in surprise or in wonder – at the arrival of a raven-haired young man, and a petite ginger-haired girl.

Hinata stepped into the gymnasium, together with Kageyama.

 

* * *

 

There were mixed reactions about the arrival of Hinata and Kageyama. The Karasuno boys were certainly glad that the oddball duo had made it. The guys from the other schools, on the other hand, were curious…mostly at Hinata, being the cute one and all.

The members of Nekoma High were specifically in awe.

"They have another cute girl?!" Yamamoto was absolutely petrified.

Kenma on the other hand, narrowed his eyes at the ginger-haired girl. Of course, unlike Karasuno, these guys have no idea that the girl was in fact Hinata Shouyou himself. But Kenma was known to be a good observer. The moment the new girl stepped into the gym, he felt something strange was going on.

"Oh, what's this?"

Kenma drifted his eyes to his friend Kuroo, who had been eyeing the girl as well. Reading the smirk on his lips and the gleam in his eyes, the setter immediately realized something shocking.

Kuroo…is interested in that girl?

"I've been told that the shrimp one in the superhuman combo couldn't come, so I was a bit disappointed." Kuroo whispered to no one in particular. "But what do we have here…"

 

* * *

 

When Hinata had found out what happened to Karasuno, she was somewhat horrified. She thought that if they had come to Tokyo earlier, if she and Kageyama had not flunked the mock tests, they could have done something.

**_Oh, well, time for action._ **

Without hesitation, Hinata rushed to coach Nekomata and bowed to the waist, an effort to be as respectful as possible.

"Please let me play with the members of Karasuno!" she shouted pleadingly.

Her request had everyone, even the members of Karasuno volleyball team, gape their mouths wide because of shock.

"Oh, wow." Kuroo grinned from ear to ear, like a cheshire cat.

"You want to what?" Coach Nekomata was utterly surprised.

"Please!" Hinata pleaded once more.

Coach Nekomata stared at Coach Ukai and Takeda-sensei, who were also stunned by the gingerhead's sudden action.

"Who on earth is this girl?" Coach Nekomata asked, looking clearly baffled. Well, that was an expected response.


End file.
